


Victory

by DecimatedOddity



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Extremely Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecimatedOddity/pseuds/DecimatedOddity
Summary: Before the pilot episode, Will and four other Lancers play a game of Truth or Dare and Will unintentionally lets it get out of control.OrFive teenage boys get sloppy drunk and have sex with each other.
Kudos: 8





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the pilot so unfortunately the hotties Eli, Gustavo, and Kieran haven't arrived to Lakewood yet. :( I would have loved to incorporate them into this story somehow. Also, Jake and Will are the only two players from the basketball team that I recall from the TV show. I'm assuming that Tyler was a player as well before his untimely death. Grayson probably wasn't a ball player but I took a few liberties and threw him in because that was never explicitly stated and I needed an extra person. In this story, he's on the basketball team. 
> 
> I also threw in the unnamed male who was stabbed by Audrey after chasing her around the movie theater and then was never seen again because what the hell ever happened to that guy?? Sheriff Acosta said he had a small puncture wound, that he was gonna be fine. He went to the hospital and then... what? He just vanished into the cosmos? In this story, we're gonna call him Chris. I took the liberty of making him a ball player too. A dangerous prank like the one he and Haley pulled just sounds like something a stereotypically dumb jock would come up with.
> 
> P.S. In the end, this was all just an excuse to write some dirty porn. Okay let's go! :D
> 
> P.P.S. Please excuse any grammatical errors. I'm still working on finding them all.

Will was drunk. He was undeniably and unequivocally drunk off his ass. 'The beer made me do it' was the only explanation his currently hungover brain could create for the scarcely recollectable memories it had of a dick in his mouth. A long, thick, girthy dick. With a hefty grunt, he sluggishly rolled over to sit on the edge of his messy bed, shielding his eyes from the painful morning sunlight piercing through the blinds of his bedroom window. 

"Fuck…" he groaned, his head pounding. Coffee. Will needed coffee. And some aspirin. With his hair in a matted disarray from an apparently wild sleep, he shook his head in an attempt to clear his foggy thoughts as he struggled up from the bed and slumped across the room. 

He had definitely sucked someone's cock. Yes… Of this one thing, Will was certain. He just couldn't remember who. Or fathom _why_ the beer had him do something so…. _gay._ He had to have been seriously _fucked up_ to let that happen. Will had never done anything like that before; he'd never even thought about it. He shook his head again, frowning a deep frown and strained his brain. 

It was a treacherous trek to the kitchen. He stumbled over a shoe and almost died. There was a pair of boxer briefs in his bedroom doorway. There was a sneaker at the top of the stairs that he caught his foot on and had to brace himself on the rail, lest he go tumbling down in an injurious fall. His other shoe and his gym shorts were at the bottom of the stairs and his jersey was in the foyer. Will stopped for a second as his brain caught up with what he was seeing. If his clothes from last night were strewn about the house….

He looked down at himself and discovered his ass naked body, slim and trim due to his extracurricular activity. Lucky his mom had already left for work. He must've haphazardly discarded his clothes on the way up to his room after he'd come home from the party last night. Why hadn't his moth—

Party. 

Party.

Will blank several times. Yes, there was a party…. That was why he was hungover. George Washington High had beat their rivals in their game last night, putting them one step closer to the state championship and The Lancers had celebrated. Will continued his stumble into the kitchen to pop a kcup into the brewer, scratching a random itch on his naked ass. As his fingers brushed over the skin there, obscure memories of someone else's hands caressing his ass flashed through his mind… memories of someone fondling it… and of someone…  _ fucking it? _

Woah… Will's eyes bugged in fear as he mentally took inventory of the sensations around his asshole, searching for any foreign feelings. His breath tightened in his chest when he felt a small tingle back there, a tiny pain that would've gone unnoticed had he not focused on it. But now that he had, it was at the forefront of his mind.  _ Why was his ass hurting?  _ Had someone fucked him? Had he lost his manginity and couldn't even remember it? Had someone popped his ass cherry? It certainly felt like it. Will slipped a hand between his cheeks to run a few trembling fingers over the rosebud where he found the skin there to be slightly swollen.… 

What the hell had happened last night? Getting very close to hyperventilation, Will clenched his eyes shut, trying desperately to recall any memories he had of a dick up his ass, of someone stretching his hole open.  _ Who the fuck had fucked him? _

Party. He remembered a party. Yes. There was a victory party. And there was a drinking game at said party. The memories slowly dripped back into Will's mind like water from a leaky faucet, his strenuous thinking fortunately paying off. 

It was Grayson who had suggested the game of Truth or Dare, as the already tipsy players lounged around the boy's family room. Most of the team had already left for home. There had been pizza, music, raucous roughhousing, laughter, and lots of underage drinking, with the boys slowly drifting off until only a handful of the more closely knit players remained. 

"Truth or Dare?" Jake chuckled, as if that were the lamest suggestion he'd ever heard. "That's a cheesy game that girls play at sleepovers."

A deep flush of red filled Grayson's cheeks. "Fuck you, man," Grayson mumbled as his eyes fell to the floor.

"I think it might be fun," Will piped up in Grayson's defense, receiving a lifted eyebrow from the dejected boy and an incredulous glare from Jake.

"Seriously?" his best friend asked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah," Will responded more confidently. He didn't really think the game would be fun, (he didn't particularly think it would be  _ not _ fun either) but the way Jake had casually dismissed the idea so unscrupulously was too cruel for comfort. Sometimes Will didn't understand how he could be best friends with someone so mean. "I'm totally up for it. Why not?" He peered over at Tyler and Chris with a persuasive, carefree shrug and received a mumble of agreement from them.

Jake stared at his peers in sheer amazement. "Seriously? We're gonna do this?"

"Why not, Jake? You scared of a few dares?" Will asked facetiously, knowing his friend could never back down from a challenge. 

"Scared?" Jake spat indignantly, making Will smile triumphantly. "The Jake is not fucking scared of a dare. And to prove it, how about we  _ only _ do dares? If we're gonna play this sissy game, there will be none of that girly truths shit."

"And no repeated dares," Tyler pitched in, adding his own stipulations. "If I dare you to do something, don't try to shoot me with the same dare as payback. Be creative."

"Okay," Chris spoke up, grinning mischievously. "And if you refuse a dare, you have to take two shots."

"And pay the person who dared you twenty bucks!" Tyler agreed with a greedy smile, clearly getting excited about the idea. 

"Now  _ that  _ will definitely make things interesting," Chris said. He chugged the last few bits of his beer and slapped the empty container on the coffee table between them afterwards. "We'll spin this bottle to take turns."

"How do we judge the winner?" Tyler asked eagerly.

"It's Truth or Dare," Grayson said quizzically. "There  _ is  _ no winner."

"What?" Tyler's face fell. "How's it fun if there's no winner? How about three strikes? If you refuse three times, you're out." 

"Alright," Jake said in defeat, slumping into the couch with disinterest. "What the hell? Dares only and no repeated dares. Pay up and drink if you're too chicken shit. Three strikes and you're out. Let's do this." He leaned forward and spun the bottle where it twirled in circles for a few seconds before slowly stopping on Grayson. "Perfect. Since this was all your idea, it's fitting that you should go first." 

"Fine." Grayson lifted his chin at Jake with determination. "Give me your best shot."

It was after the wicked grin Jake gave in response to that statement that Will knew this game wasn't going to end well. But he refused to let that foresight make him regret defending Grayson's suggestion to play.

"Okay," Jake said, taking a swig from his too-manyeth beer. "Grayson, I dare you to make a crank call."

"Pffft... dude that's  _ easy, _ " Grayson said, visibly deflating as the tension melted away from his shoulders. He had dug his phone out of his pocket when Jake smugly added, "To your grandma…" and Grayson instantly tensed back up again. Will facepalmed. Ugh…. Leave it to Jake to start the game out cruelly. 

"Dude, I can't crank call my gran!" Grayson spat, his face as red as a ripe tomato. 

"And that's completely fine," Jake said smugly. He left the room and shortly returned with a large bottle of vodka and two shot glasses, which he promptly filled to the brim with clear liquid. "Drink up and pay up, bitch," he chuckled, holding out his empty palm. Don't fuck with The Jake."

In response, Grayson snarled furiously. "Hey, Siri," he snapped, glaring at Jake with pure defiance. "Call Nanna." 

"Calling Nanna," the phone said back in a bland monotone. Grayson roughly tapped the speaker button. 

"Oh my god!" Jake cried in shock, grinning from ear to ear, as ringing permeated the room. "I can't believe you're doing it!"

"Fuck you!" Grayson snapped as the phone rang for the third time. "Please don't answer," he mumbled. "Please be asleep. Please, please—"

"Hello?" A warm but slightly raspy voice came from the phone. 

Will's heart stopped. Of course she'd answered. It would've been too easy otherwise. The room was suddenly dead silent. Will could almost hear himself blinking. 

"Gray? Are you there?" 

Grayson squeezed his eyes shut. "Heeeey, Gran," he said, his voice tight enough to be waterproof. "How's it going?"

"Grayson, what's wrong?" The woman said, concern instantly layering her tone at the sound of her grandson's obviously forced nonchalance. Jake stood before him with a hand tightly cupped over his mouth, shaking in disbelief. Every set of wide eyes in the room were trained on Grayson.

"Is your refrigerator running?" Grayson asked, his eyes still clenched shut, his voice still tight.

"Is… what? What's going on, Gray? Why do you sound—"

"If it is, you better catch it.  _ I love you, Nanna, I'm sorry! _ " And he quickly hung up. 

Drunken guffaws immediately filled the room as voices layered each other.

"Oh my God!"

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Jake, you're a fucking ass!"

"That was crazy!"

"Jake, why would you do that?" was Will's response as he shoved his friend. 

"What?" Jake responded with wide innocent eyes. "He didn't  _ have  _ to do it." Jake flopped back into his seat on the couch. "Honestly, I wasn't  _ expecting _ him to. I figured I could end the stupid game before it even started with a wild dare that no one would actually do or follow-up. But this idiot actually  _ did  _ it!" 

"You're a fucking assh—oh my god, she's calling me back!" Grayson cried as the device lit up, vibrating in his hand. "What do I do?!" 

"Uuuuum…. turn off your phone!" Will suggested the first idea that popped into his head. Grayson frantically pressed down on the button until the device silenced itself, the screen blackening.

"You know you're eventually gonna have to explain, right?" Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah…." Grayson glared at Jake. "I fucking hate you!" He leaned forward and spun the bottle. "Please land on Jake. Please, please, please…" He begged because that had worked  _ so  _ well last time. The bottle spun until it slowed, landing on Tyler. 

"Tyler, I dare you to give Jake the most embarrassing dare you can think of!" Grayson promptly fired. 

"What?!" Jake cried, indignantly. "No! You can't do that! That's not how…" He cut off abruptly, his face turning pink. "You know what? Fuck you, you little bitch." He turned to Tyler, smiling his smug Jake smile. "Come on. Do your worst."

"Okay," Tyler said, smiling at the turn of events. "Jake, ummm…. I dare you to… ummm…" The smile slowly turned to a wicked grin. He gently pushed the two shots that Grayson hadn't drank in front of Jake on the coffee table in a confident manner. "I dare you to grope my crotch for 15 seconds." 

Jake's jaw dropped. 

"Yes!" Grayson cried, smacking Tyler a high five. 

Tyler folded his arms smugly and leaned back into the sofa comfortably. "Hashtag tyleroneal998, if you don't have any cash," he said with an exaggerated sigh. 

But Will knew better. He knew what was coming. The only thing he didn't know is if Tyler would punch Jake afterwards, because  _ obviously  _ it was an empty dare. And Jake had to know that. Still, Will braced himself as steal resolve settled in Jake's eyes. To everyone else's surprise Jake stood again and stepped around the table. 

The smile vanished from Tyler's face to be replaced by wide eyes. "Dude… are you seriously gonna—ouch, fuck!" He hissed when Jake leaned over him and roughly gripped his junk through the gym shorts. There were three simultaneous gasps from the other drunk teens in the room. 

It was a long silent fifteen seconds—Will actually counted—as they witnessed the encounter unfold. Three sets of eyes stared in complete shock at the two boys. Tyler sat frozen on the couch with wide eyes, a slack jaw, and a red face as he stared into Jake's stealy orbs. Jake's face was set and determined while he ran his hand all over his teammate's crotch, getting a good feel of the plush balls and the entire length of Tyler's dick. He never broke eye contact, until his time was up and he turned to go back to his seat. 

Afterwards, they remained silent for a few more seconds, in which Will sat timidly, gnawing on his lower lip, and waiting for the explosion. He would definitely have to break the fight up before it got bloody. Tyler couldn't look at Jake, and no one else was able to speak. Will had a strong feeling that everyone was gonna be out to get his jerk of a best friend before the night was over. 

"Well that totally wasn't gay at all," Chris joked, finally breaking the tension. "Dude, is your dick hard?" he teased.

"I didn't think he'd actually  _ do  _ it," Tyler mumbled. "And of  _ course  _ it is. I just got felt up!" After peering over, Will discovered that, sure enough, there was a small tent in Tyler's shorts. 

"Of course you're hard," Jake said pompously, his smug smile back in place. " _ I  _ just felt you up. The Jake can turn  _ anybody _ on." And that statement received a vicious snarl from Tyler. At that point, Will figured he should intervene before the fight he'd predicted could break out. Damage control. He needed to get the attention  _ off  _ of Jake. 

"Well," Will sighed with a little forced cough. "I think it's your turn, Tyler."

Tyler glared at Jake's smug face, then leaned forward and spun the bottle where it twirled until it landed on Jake again. Seriously?  _ Seriously? _

"Is that even fair?" Will asked in an attempt to deflect the backfire. "He shouldn't have to do a dare twice. Tyler, I think you should spin again."

"No, it's okay," Jake said, swatting Will's suggestion away as if he were swatting away a fly. "The bottle has spoken. Come on, Tyler. Wanna try again?"

When Tyler narrowed his eyes, Will sighed, knowing that this would only get worse. Though he said he wouldn't, he was seriously starting to regret defending Grayson. What had he gotten them all into?

"Jake, I dare you to take off your shorts  _ and  _ your underwear and leave them off for the rest of the night," Tyler snarled with a determined frown.

Will facepalmed. 

For a second Jake simply stared at Tyler with a blank face. But Will was expecting it when the boy slowly rose to his feet and stiffly kicked off his shoes, his blank face still firmly in place.

"Seriously Jake?" Tyler asked incredulously. "You'd rather be half naked?" In response, Jake swiftly shoved both his gym shorts and his underwear down to his ankles in one tug, exposing his dark, flaccid member and hairy legs to everyone in the room. Tyler promptly shielded his eyes in disgust.

"If you didn't want to see my dick you shouldn't have dared me," Jake toned confidently, as he kicked the cloth from around his ankles and sat back down, bare ass to the sofa. His smug smile returned, as if this was completely normal. "Try harder next time, bitch." 

Tyler grunted a soft but furious grunt as Jake leaned forward and spun the bottle into a twirl….. and….. Grayson. Will facepalmed. How could Jake  _ possibly _ spin Grayson two times in a row? Was Fate trying to punish Will or something? Because Jake didn't have a grasp on 'too extreme'. Will wouldn't be surprised if he dared one of them rob the local convenience store. There was honestly no telling what would come out of the boy's mouth. 

Grayson stuck his chin back out, a silent but firm 'fuck you' to Jake. Ugh..... Will wished he wouldn't do that. It would only feed the flames. And of course Jake took the gesture as a challenge to which he cocked his eyebrow. 

"Well, well, well. You and me again Grayson. What are the odds? Hmmmm… I dare you to… give me a lap dance." His grin was so confidently smug it looked painful. "If I had to do something gay, everyone's gonna do something gay."

"Dude…." Grayson said blankly. "But you're not wearing any pants…" 

"Exactly. Either I get to watch you embarrass yourself or you pay me twenty dollars." Jake shrugged and took another sip from his beer. "It's a win-win for me."

"You seriously don't care if I rub my ass all over your naked dick?" Grayson asked with a lifted eyebrow. 

"Nope." Jake popped his lips on the 'p' as he leaned back comfortably into the sofa, running his arms along the back of it and spreading his legs in preparation. He made his limp cock twitch a few times. 

"Fine, then," Grayson said with a casual shrug, climbing up from his seat. "I'll show you, you fucking cunt." 

"Ha! Oh my God! I can't believe you're doing this!" If Will thought Jake's grin was broad before… "Will, pull up something sexy on your phone," Jake told him. Against his better judgement, Will thumbed around his music until he found a mellow love song with a strong bass. 

Grayson squared his shoulders and climbed into Jake's lap, staring into the boy's smug face with a stealy expression. With one final huff of determination, he wrapped his arms around Jake's neck and dropped into his lap. The other boys watched in awe as he ground his ass around Jake's naked dick to the beat of the phone's bass like an erotic dancer. 

"Ha! Holy shit," Jake chuckled, staring at the place where his naked skin connected with Grayson gym shorts. "You're actually fucking doing it!" The shocked grin never left Jake's face as he sat there letting Grayson gyrate in his lap. He put his hips into it, working his lower back, putting an arch in it. Will could see Jake's slowly hardening dick sliding between Grayson's ass cheeks through the flimsy gym shorts. "You know, you're actually pretty good at this," Jake teased.

"Fuck you, man!" Grayson snapped as he suddenly pulled away and Chris stifled back laughter. Will cut the music. "Bedsides, I'm not the one that got hard." Grayson smirked and pointed at the semi between Jake's legs. 

Jake snarled so sharply, Will thought he might punch Grayson. Instead he watched Grayson flop back into his seat victorious, and spin the bottle. Will knew that Jake would get Grayson back for that. Somehow. They all watched it spin until it stopped on Chris. Will closed his eyes and released a sigh of relief. The attention was finally off Jake. Maybe things would go up.

"Chris," Grayson huffed with a smile. "I dare you, to show everybody your dick." Wait,  _ what? _ Will stared at Grayson in shock. Why would he dare something like that? Will was even more shocked when Chris blushed and stood to his feet, gripping the band of his shorts. "After you get it hard," Grayson added. Come on,  _ seriously? _ The fuck was going on?

"Aw come on!" Chris huffed.

"Pussy, pussy, pussy…" Jake drunkenly teased. Then he drained the beer in his hand. "That's an easy one. I'm gonna get another beer." Honestly, Will thought he shouldn't. They were all clearly already drunk enough. Still, he watched his friend saunter off to the kitchen, giving them a clear view of his round naked ass. 

"Fuck you," Chris called out to Jake's back, to which Jake flipped the finger over his retreating shoulder. Chris snarled then shoved his hands down his shorts and groped around for a few seconds. Then to Will's complete surprise, he stood and tugged the waistband down his thighs to show them all his hard dick. It bounced a few times as it sprang free from its confines. It was pale and rather thin but what it lacked in girth, it made up for exponentially in length. A few veins wrapped around it and there was a small patch of dark hair at the base with a rather hefty set of balls hanging beneath it.

"There," he smirked smuggly, pointing at the stiff appendage where it stood straight out. "It's my fucking dick, nice and hard." He jutted his hips forward and wagged it back and forth a few times for emphasis, making his heavy balls shake. Then, for even extra emphasis, he gave it a few solid strokes, pumping his dick into his fist before tucking himself away again and spinning the bottle. For a second, Will's confused eyes were stuck on the massive tent in Chris's shorts as he sat down. He couldn't understand why Chris had actually done it. Then his brain sparked.

This was worse than Will thought. It had started out as vengeance on Jake, but now that the game was full steam ahead, no one wanted to be the first to refuse a dare. They were all raising the ante in an attempt to get someone else to do it. If only Will could get it out of the way, maybe the others would follow suit. Because how far were the drunk boys willing to raise the bar? Before he could think of some clandestine way to kick the table and make it stop on him, it landed on Tyler.

"Tyler, I dare you to french kiss me, while giving me a handy," Chris promptly fired, completely confirming Will's suspicions.  _ Definitely _ raising the ante. Clearly Chris wanted Tyler to fold, but Tyler thoroughly shocked him by leaning over without hesitation and smacking their mouths together as he shoved a hand down Chris' short fronts to wrap his fingers around the boy's still hard dick, eliciting a gasp and a 'woah' from both Grayson and Will. Jake returned to the room then, his cock and balls swaying between his legs as he moved, and he almost dropped the fresh beer in his hand. He froze.

"Holy fuck!" he smirked, eyeing the scene he'd returned to. His exposed dick twitched. But no one noticed this. They were all watching Chris and Tyler. They could see the hand pumping inside the shorts, furiously working Chris' dick. They could see the tongues twirling together as their lips moved. A few muffled moans escaped Chris and he trembled under the pleasure as Tyler attacked his mouth, pumping the stiff cock until Chris flushed and pulled away. 

"Woah…." he chuckled, short of breath. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You must not have any money?"

"Not any that I want to give to you. Besides, that was an easy one." Tyler flicked his wrist in a very Jake-esque manner. "You gotta try harder." 

"Shit is getting  _ intense _ ," Jake chuckled. Yes, it most definitely was, Will agreed as Jake flopped down. Tyler took his turn, spinning the bottle casually, as if he hadn't just sexually assaulted his best friend. Will watched the bottle twirl, trying to force his brain to catch up with the events as his heart hammered in his chest. This was it. Will could see the trajectory of the bottle as it slowed down. Finally… 

But once again the bottle stopped on Jake. And Will saw the dangerous gleam in Tyler's eyes and the determination in his friend's.

No. No, no, no… Things were already bad enough. Why couldn't the  _ stupid _ bottle have just stopped on Will? Tyler was desperately out to get Jake. He would attempt to come up with something he  _ knew  _ Jake wouldn't do, but almost nothing,  _ nothing  _ Tyler could come up with would be enough to break a drunken Jake. Maybe, _ maybe _ if Jake was sober, things would be different. 

The game was already gay enough as it was and it would clearly continue on that trajectory. There could be no double dares. The ante could only go so far... Will had a very strong suspicion of what Tyler was about to say. And Jake, drunk off his ass, was going to do it. And then, if the game continued after that, only one thing would be left. Would anybody be drunk enough to do  _ that?  _ Was  _ Will  _ drunk enough?

Will had to do something  _ now.  _ Tyler  _ couldn't  _ give Jake that dare. None of them could. He was the only one of them  _ thick  _ enough to actually do it. Will frantically racked his brain for something to do. Maybe he could offer to take the dare in Jake's stead?

_ Jake you've already done enough dares tonight,  _ he could imagine himself saying.  _ Let me take this one for you.  _ Then he could refuse the dare, after which Chris and Grayson would start refusing dares too (probably none that came from Jake but there was nothing Will could do about that) and they could let Jake win this game already. Because he was only one of them that would  _ never  _ refuse  _ anything _ . 

But no, that wouldn't work. Jake wouldn't allow Will to take the dare for him like that. Jake would consider that a sign of weakness. And The Jake was never weak. Besides, Tyler wouldn't give Will the same dare. He would save it for later to use on Jake, that is, if Chris or Grayson didn't use it on him first. 

Fuck! The only thing Will could do was somehow stop them from using gay dares to embarrass each other. Will tried to make eye contact with Tyler, to somehow silently signal for him to not say what Will knew he was about to say. But Tyler's attention was unerringly focused on Jake. Then, before Willl could think of something, Tyler spoke the night altering words.

"Jake, I dare you to suck my dick." Tyler stared at Jake smugly, clearly thinking that he had finally won, because certainly there was no  _ way _ that Jake would do that. Foolish, foolish Tyler…. 

Will facepalmed.

"Take off your fucking shorts," Jake said calmy, his face placid. No hesitation. He had clearly been expecting the dare too. Maybe Chris and Grayson had also. Except unlike Will, they hadn't tried to stop it. Because they didn't know Jake like Will did. They didn't know that Jake was actually gonna do it and they were completely unaware of what was coming because of that _. _ This officially wasn't a game anymore. It was drunken gay group sex waiting to happen. Jake delicately placed his beer on the table, as if it would explode if he were too rough with it. Tyler's eyes popped.

"Seriously, Jake?" he asked dubiously, to which Jake simply moved around the table to stand before Tyler. Jake folded his arms.

"Take off your fucking shorts," he repeated, just as calmly as before. 

Suddenly, Tyler grinned. Will instantly recognize the grin. Tyler thought Jake was bluffing. If only he knew how wrong he was. With a shit eating grin plastered all over his face, Tyler kicked off his shoes and lifted his hips to tug his game shorts off along with his underwear, giving everyone a few of his dick. Slowly, Jake knelt before Tyler, scooting himself between the boys spread legs. Still smirking, Tyler watched as Jake lightly gripped his dick, stroking it until it turned back into the semi-erect state it had been in earlier, and the grin slowly fell from Tyler's face, with wide eyes replacing it. Will could practically read his thoughts.

_ No, you idiot!  _ Will thought in response.  _ He isn't bluffing. Jake never fucking bluffs!!  _ But of course, no one knew Jake like Will did. Will watched in awe. He couldn't look away. It was like watching a bad car accident as Jake closed his eyes, leaned forward, and sucked the tip of the penis into his mouth, wrapping his lips snuggly around the head.

Four simultaneous gasps filled the room, the loudest one coming from Tyler. They all watched in complete shock as Jake suckled the head of the cock until the semi turned into a firm stiffy in his mouth. Then he went down, down, down the shaft until his lips were wrapped around the base, making the entire cock vanish in his mouth.

"Oh my God!" Tyler cried, staring down at the back of Jake's head. Will wasn't sure if the outburst was from astonishment or pleasure. Maybe both. Tyler's eyes were so wide they looked like they might fall out of his head. "I can't believe you're actually doing it..." Then he broke into a grin and laughed. It was amusing to him. "Oh my fucking  _ God! _ You're actually doing it! You're sucking my fucking dick!" It was as if he had to say the statement for his mind to completely believe it.

Honestly, a part of Will's brain needed to hear it too. It needed confirmation that, no, his eyes weren't deceiving him. Jacob Fitzgerald was drunkenly sucking Tyler O'Neill's dick. A small part of him had been hoping that maybe for once, he could be wrong about Jake. But no. The four boys watched him slurp the knob in complete awe.

For several minutes, the room experienced the longest silence it had all night, sans a few deep moans and mostly incoherent mumbles from Tyler, ("Mngh... fuck… oh  _ god... _ ) as they all watched Jake's service in complete and total shock. Tyler had melted in the chair, still smiling from both pleasure and disbelief and Jake was going up and down, completely swallowing the dick over and over again. Will could only imagine how Jake twirled his tongue around the plump cock head as he worked. Spectacularly, if Tyler's periodic leg spasms were anything to go off of.

"You sound like it feels good," Grayson said in curious amazement, breaking the long silence.

"So fucking good," Tyler chuckled through the pleasure. His astonished grin seemed to take up his entire face as he started to pump up into Jake's mouth. " _ So, so _ fucking good…" 

"Maybe Jake's a natural," Chris teased to which he received the finger from Jake as the boy continued to bob in Tyler's lap, to slurp on the long dick. "He's making me wish I had given him that dare instead," Chris chuckled, ignoring Jake's finger. "Wanna suck mine when you're done with his?" It was asked through a chuckle, a joke. But honestly, will wasn't sure if Chris was serious or not. He did know that if Jake took Chris up, if he started sucking his dick after he got down with Tyler's, Chris wouldn't stop him.

"And when you're done with Chris you can do me," Grayson smiled, adding himself into the "joke" while he palmed his crotch. Will hadn't even noticed him start doing that. He could see the hard imprint of a thick dick through the boy's gym shorts already. Things were definitely getting serious. 

"Oh fuck…" Tyler mumbled, his moans growing higher in pitch. "Oh  _ fuck… Hmmmngh _ , I'm so fucking close…" At those words, Jake sucked more intensely as Tyler's fingers curled into his hair. "Yeah Jake... That's it... So good, just a little bit more…" Tyler was really working his hips now, lifting his ass from the sofa, gently fucking up into Jake's mouth. "Oh yeah, Jake… Swallow my thick dick…" he grunted through clenched teeth, his face twisted in ecstasy, no longer grinning. "Ah I'm gonna come… Ah I'm gonna  _ fucking _ cum Jake… I'm gonna fucking  _ fill _ your mouth." Tyler sounded as if he were almost in tears. Grayson was practically on the edge of his seat, his cock rock hard under his shorts. "Ah Jake! Oh my god, Jake, I'm coming! There it is! Yes, yes, Jake, ye—"

Jake abruptly pulled off and backed away, smirking evilly as they all watched a few bits of thick white jizz drizzle from Tyler's swollen tip and slide down the shaft, before his orgasm abruptly stopped, hanging right on the edge, straining to burst free. 

"W—what? What the fuck? Why'd you stop?" Tyler asked incredulously, clearly no longer amused, as Jake climbed to his feet, theatrically dusting off his knees.

Because he's an ass. Duh…. But of course, Will was the only one not surprised.

"You didn't tell me when to stop." And with that he flopped back into his seat, took a  _ huge  _ gulp from his beer to wash the taste away, and spun the bottle, leaving Tyler's dick rock hard, and shiny with spit. Will stared at Jake incredulously. Did he seriously expect them to keep playing the "game"? Like that hadn't just happened? They may as well just pull each other's shorts down and fuck already.

"Come on, Jake," Tyler begged, his voice practically shaking. "You can't just leave me hanging like that."

"I can, and I just did." Will was certain that he'd never seen a smirk so smug on his friend's face. "Will, I dare you to…." 

Wait— _ what?  _ Will's heart skipped several beats as his eyes instantly flipped down to where, sure enough, the opening of the bottle was pointing at him. The one second that he'd lost focus and the thing had caught him by surprise.  _ Now  _ it wanted to land on him. Had it simply done that earlier, maybe Will could've prevented this, but there was no stopping the train now. Tyler has started this gay ball rolling when he'd dared Jake to feel him up, and he'd promptly pushed it even further when he'd made Jake strip half naked which had pissed Jake off, and it had all snowballed with the naked lap dance. 

"....I dare you to go over and finish off Tyler," Jake said smugly.

Tyler's gaze abruptly switched to Will, his eyes pleading. Will looked at Tyler's still achingly hard dick and could feel all the eyes in the room on him. At this point, was folding honestly even an option anymore? Even if he did, it wouldn't help anything. Not now. Not after they'd all watched Jake give that blow job. And Tyler was sitting there looking so desperate and needy… The way Jake had left him on edge had just been _cruel._ Will figured Jake's dare had been an attempt to kill two birds with one stone, hoping for Will to refuse, thus making him look like a little pussy bitch (the _highest_ disgrace for Jake) and for Tyler to either end up with blue balls, or humiliate himself by jerking to a climax in front of them all. Knowing Jake, it was probably the latter. Will wouldn't give him the satisfaction. There was no stopping anything now anyway. Will might as well dive in.

He stood and stepped around the table.

"Aw come on Will, seriously?" Jake said, lifting his arms and letting them flop back down.

"Thank you, so fucking much, man," Tyler's sighed in gracious relief, spreading his legs wider. Will knelt between them, gazing at the throbbing appendage while he braced himself. He could do this. If Jake could, so could he. With a deep, steadying breath, he gave the shaft a few tentative licks, tonguing away the bits of salty cum that had escaped. Then he slowly took the dick into his mouth, making Tyler gasp blissfully at the returning pleasure while Will let himself get used to the unfamiliar feeling of a dick in his mouth.

"Fuck yeah..." Grayson mumbled, a massive grin plastered on his face. Instead of groping himself through his clothes again, he plopped his dick right out and started stroking it without ever taking his eyes off of the blowjob. He clearly no longer cared. He blatantly pumped his cock and watched with hungry eyes as Will settled in.

It was a long and thick dick. Will let more of it slip in, bit by bit until he felt the plump head pressing into the back of his mouth. 

"Mngh, fuck yeah…" Tyler groaned. "Your mouth is so warm, dude. Much better than fucking  _ Jake… _ " he added spitefully, petulantly glaring over at the boy.

"Whatever man," Jake mumbled, his grimace deepening as he folded his arms in defeat. 

Tyler slowly applied pressure to the back of Will's head and Will felt the tip of the dick gently graze down his throat as his lips went steadily further down the shaft. "Oh my fucking  _ God… _ ." Tyler's head thumped back on the arm of the couch, his eyes rolling up into his head. " _ Will… _ hell  _ fucking  _ yeah." 

"Well, since you're kinda busy, Will," Grayson said, his voice heavy as he stroked his dick, "maybe you should let me spin for you."

Will rolled his eyes as he bobbed on the dick. If Grayson wanted to pretend that what was happening was still a part of a game then fine. But no one had dared Grayson to take his dick out and jerk it in front of them. He had just done it. That had been the first unprompted sexual act of the night and Will knew many more were coming. No. This most definitely wasn't a game anymore. But if Grayson wasn't bold enough to simply go for what he wanted, if he needed to hide under a facade, he could go right ahead. 

Will lifted an agreeing thumb in the air while he focused on getting Tyler back to his climax. He could feel the cock twitching deep in his throat already. He could taste the precum dripping into his mouth. As close as Tyler had been before, Will knew it wouldn't take long. He heard the bottle spin behind him as Tyler moaned another whiny moan. "Ah Will… fuck yeah, dude… you're making me feel so good..."

"Well, obviously you can't dare yourself," Chris chuckled.

"Obviously," Grayson agreed, still pumping his dick. He spun the bottle again where it twirled and twirled as Will swallowed Tyler's knob, ("Will, _ yes.  _ Oh my fucking god man…") until it slowed on Will's empty seat. Grayson was reaching in to spin again when Chris stopped him. 

"No, I'll do the dare for him." Chris said, completely surprising Will. At this point,  _ surely _ Chris knew what Grayson was gonna say. None of the boys were that dense. Maybe Chris had finally realized where this had all ended up and had decided to jump in like Will had. Why else would he subject himself to  _ that  _ dare when it could have easily gone to Jake instead?

Will wasn't sure. But there was one thing that he was certain of. Grayson was about to fuck Chris.

"Go ahead...." Chris said grinning. He reached into his shorts and started stroking his dick too.

"Fine," Grayson toned. He stood and let his shorts drop to the floor, still pumping the hard leaking cock he'd been openly jerking since Will had started blowing Tyler. Grayson spoke bluntly. "Chris, I dare you to let me fuck you." 

To absolutely no one surprise, Chris removed his shorts and prostrated himself on the sofa, lifting his round ass in a perfect display. With Will still slurping Tyler's dick, ( _ "Mnnnnngh _ , Will…") Grayson stepped over and pulled Chris' plush cheeks apart to ogle the tight little hole between them. 

"Fuck yeah..." Grayson mumbled, smoothly running a thumb over Chris' exposed hole. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard..."

"Pfffttt…. You wouldn't even know  _ how, _ " Chris teased from over his shoulder. 

"Shut up and open your mouth…" Jake mumbled. At some point he had stood from the sofa and was now poking his hard dick into Chris' lips. Unprompted, no dare. "Stop talking shit and put your tongue to good use." Chris glared up at him.

"Fuck you, asshole," was his final words before he plunged the entire length of the shaft into his mouth, eliciting a long hiss from the Jake.

"Ahh fuck, yeah…" Tyler groaned, thrusting sharply into Will's mouth. "Look at that…  _ fuck… _ " His eyes were trained on the scene unfolding before him. He watched Grayson spread a glob of spit around his dick behind Chris, while Jake shoved himself further down Chris' throat, Then, Grayson aligned himself with the tiny hole between Chris' ample cheeks and pushed forward, forcing the orifice to open up. First the plump head disappeared inside ("Ah  _ fuck  _ Chris, you're tight.") before the thick shaft slowly slid in afterwards. A muffled groan escaped Chris as the dick penetrated him, but he couldn't respond properly with Jake's long cock clogging his throat. And Jake wasn't letting up. He continued pumping, fucking into Chris' mouth as Grayson forced himself in deeper.

" _ Nnngh… _ " Chris grunted as Grayson finally bottomed out.

"That's it…" Grayson mumbled smartly. "Fucking take this dick, Chris." After getting a good grip on Chris' hips, he pulled out slowly and gently pushed back in, making Chris groan a muffled, "Fuck," around the dick in his mouth and tremble between the two bodies. Grayson stared down at the place where his and Chris' body connected. His eyes were transfixed on the way Chris' hole completely reshaped itself around his dick. "That's a fucking mazing…" He pulled out and pushed back in again, starting up a swift pace.

There were so many moans in the room. Grayson moaning from the feel of the warm ass around his cock ("Fuck yeah man… open that hole for me…") and Chris' muffled grunts at the tight fit when Grayson repeatedly pulled out and pushed back into him. With Jake moaning a steady string of moans while he fucked Chris' mouth. 

"Hell yeah, Chris…" Jake chuckled, himself into the boy's mouth. "You're taking that dick like a champ." He smiled wickedly spoke with confidence. "When Grayson and gets done, I'm going to fuck you next."

"Hell yeah," Grayson chuckled in approval as he thumped deep into Chris's ass. "He feels  _ so _ good, Jake… I'm already getting close. I'm going to cream his ass and let you use my jizz as lube."

"Fuck yeah," Jake agreed. Chris whined as he rammed into one end, with Grayson shoving into the other, making Chris' torso jerk back and forth between them. 

Tyler's grunt was loud as he watched the boys fucking in front him, as he watched Chris take two long dicks, one up his tight ass and the other down his hot throat. 

"Oh my god… oh my fucking God, I'm gonna come…  _ ah, I'm gonna come..."  _

Will wasn't ready. He didn't have time… And even if he had, Tyler didn't let him. He locked his hand on the back of Will's head, evidently intent on not letting him escape like Jake had. He forced his dick to remain buried down Will's throat as string after string of hot semen burst into him. 

" _ Fuck yeah, I'm coming… Ahhhhhh I'm fucking coming… _ " Tyler whined as he spilled down Will's throat. He twitched and squirmed on the couch, writhing in ecstasy. "Oh God yes, Will… " He pumped a few more sharp thrusts into Will's mouth, gasping deep lungfulls of air, then released him and quickly pulled him from his knees to his feet as soon as his last bits leaked out. Will allowed himself to be manhandled, unsure of what was happening, until Tyler tugged his shorts down and gratuitously swallowed his aching dick.

"Ah fuck…" Will gripped Tyler's hair as his torso reflexively curled around Tyler's head and pleasure coursed through him. Tyler's mouth was so fucking warm. Holy shit… Will turned, finally able to watch the scene unfolding behind him and his eyes almost fell out of his head. He knew it was happening, but actually seeing it… watching Grayson's thick dick disappear between Chris' globose cheeks? Chris' plump ass shook as Grayson's hip smacked into it. 

"Oh my… fuck… look at that…" Will's hips moved of their accord. He thrusted himself deeper, fucking Tyler's mouth, while he watched Jake ram Chris' mouth. Tyler's hands found Will's ass where he squeezed the cheeks, groping them while Will violated his mouth. 

"Yeah, man, fondle my ass… ah your mouth feels so good… Mngh, oh my—"

"Ah my God, Chris…" Grayson whined, sounding almost pained. "I'm gonna bust man… I'm gonna fucking bust…" He sped up his thrusts, his heavy balls slapping into Chris' ass. Chris backed back into the dick as Grayson slammed in, grunting heavily under the brutal treatment. "Ah Chris, yes, I'm gonna fucking bust, dude… Ah my— _ fuck… I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm fucking coming!"  _

Grayson's ass flexed fiercely as he thrusted into the tight hole. He was relentless. He continued pumping and moaning, (" _ Ah fuck _ ,  _ God _ ,  _ yesssss! Fuuuuuuck….") _ until he'd completely emptied himself. He let his softening cock slip free from Chris' ass, leaving bits of residual come dripping from the boy's hole, and he collapsed on the sofa, huffing and grinning like a madman, and clearly completely spent.

"That was fucking awesome, Chris," he huffed through the exhaustion. "So fucking awesome…"

Immediately after his ass was free, Chris pulled away from Jake's dick, leaving Jake's hard member flopping in the cool air. Will watched on as Tyler continued his service. ("That's it Tyler… you're getting me close…") He watched Chris manhandle Jake onto the sofa. 

"Dude what the fuck?" Jake complained with a frown, though he allowed Chris to toss him around without a fight.

"Shut the fuck up," Chris grunted roughly. "You're always talking shit. You were oh  _ so _ confident that you were going to fuck me just a moment ago… but I'm about to pound  _ your _ ass instead." He folded the boy in half, putting Jake's knees next to his ears, in a way that spread him completely open, leaving his hole utterly defenseless. Chris laid his heavy weight onto the boy beneath him. Using his shoulders to hold Jake's legs in place, he slowly pushed himself in. 

"Ahhhhhhh,  _ nnngh… _ " Jake clawed fruitlessly at the leather sofa as the dick slid in. "Dude… you're so big..." Chris pressed on, going in, in, in, with Jake moaning steadily, completely balled up beneath. "Holy shit, that's deep," Jake grunted when Chris bottomed out. 

It only took a few strokes after that before Chris was off, slapping in and out so fiercely, the sound of their smacking skin filled the room. "Ooooooh my  _ Gooood…" _ Jake couldn't move. He was completely at Chris' mercy. He wasn't going anywhere whether he wanted to or not. "Shit Chris, fuck!"

"Take this thick dick…" Chris snarled. Will watched his plump ass flex as he thrusted into Jake. He snapped his hips back and forth, plunging deep inside his teammate. Will could see Jake's ass cheeks parting to let the dick in. "You've been being an ass all night. This is all you needed. Someone to put you in your place."

He rammed into Jake's defenseless hole, making the boy scream beneath him as Tyler sucked one of Will's balls into his mouth, drawing Will's attention back to him. "Tyler,  _ fuck…  _ Keep that up and I'm gonna fucking cum…" 

"Yeah?" Tyler licked a line along the bottom of Will's dick before swallowing him down again. Will's head fell back as the slapping sounds behind him increased.

"Fuck… fuck…. yeah… fuck… _fuck… fuck! Fuck!_ _I'm gonna fucking come..._ "

Will had heard those words so much now, they might possibly be permanently ingrained into his brain. It was Chris was grunting them this time. He had Jake's face twisted as he smacked into him. "Fuck, Chris…. dude, damn! You're killing me… Nnghh!" 

"Ah I'm coming, Jake, fuck!"

" _ Fuck, me Chris, fuck me… Fuck!"  _ Jake trembled under Chris as the boy grunted, writhing as he slammed into Jake. It took maybe four more lazy thrusts and Chris pulled himself free. He then drifted off to slump over the end of the couch exhausted. 

This is when Jake caught Will's eye. And Will saw the gleam there. He knew what was about to happen. Jake didn't get to fuck Chris, but by God he was gonna fuck _someone_. While Tyler sucked away on Will's dick, Jake crept over and pulled up behind him. 

Will's jaw dropped when he felt the tip of the cock breach him. Jake stood behind him, wrapped his arms around Will's frame and slowly pushed himself in.

"Mngh, fuck Jake…." The words tumbled from Will as the cock stretched him. Jake's dick felt massive.

"Shhhh…" Jake whispered in his ear as continued forward. "Just let it go in… let go in… _." _

"Jake I fucking can't…" Will moaned.

"Yeah you can…" Jake whispered. "I'm almost…  _ ahhh…  _ There. It's all in." 

And Will could feel it. He could feel Jake's skin flush against his ass, he could feel the wide dick deep inside him, pressing into his gut. Jake had misunderstood. When Will had said "I can't" he hadn't meant he couldn't take it. He'd meant he couldn't stand how good it felt. Because Tyler's mouth already had him oh so close. ("Jake, I'm gonna come… Tyler I— _ fuck…" _ ) Will looked and sounded like he might burst into tears. With so much beer and pleasure coursing through him, it was hard to understand why he'd tried to stop all of this from happening. It only took one, two, three, strokes into Will's hole. Jake had just picked up a good pace, splitting Will's ass magnificently when—

" _ Ah I'm fucking coming… Jake fuck me, fuck me, fuck! _ Oh my—" His eyes popped, his mouth falling into a perfect circle and Jake started to slap into him. "Shit! Fuck! Ah fuck yes…" The heavy load blasted from him like a ball from a cannon, sharp and abrupt. He gazed down in awe as Tyler gobbled it all up. "Take my cum dude… swallow it… just like that, fuck. Oh my god… oh my ahhhh. That's so fucking sexy." He pumped into his teammate's throat as the jizz exploded from him and Jake continued to pound his hole. Will wasn't sure if he could've remained on his feet if he didn't have the two boys holding him up. 

"Fuuuuck Will," Jake toned, his voice culminating in pitch. "Your ass is  _ clenching _ around me. Fuck yeah..." He pumped into Will even harder, rocking his best friend's body into Tyler's mouth. "Will  _ fuck! _ " Will felt Jake burst. He felt the warm fluid coating his insides as his last bits spilled down Tyler's throat. 

"Dude, it's so fucking warm… Yes, dude, you're so fucking deep inside me…" Will moaned. He couldn't think properly. The dual pleasure had his brain fuzzy. Tyler kept sucking, pulling every drop from Will, teasing the dick until Will's tip was too sensitive and he had to shove Tyler away. Jake pumped a few more lazy thrusts, emitting one final grunt before the three boys collapsed to the floor, heaving like they'd just finished a marathon.

For a moment, the room was completely silent, with the boys breathing deeply post orgasm, Will, Jake and Tyler all sprawled out in the floor, Grayson on one end of the sofa, with Chris slumped over the sofa's arm at the other end. All was quiet, until Grayson emitted a loud snore. Ha… No one had even noticed him pass out. 

"Well then," Will said grinning, breaking the silence. "I guess we're gonna have to call that one a draw." 

When the four boys talked again after practice the next Monday, Grayson asked what the fuck had happened that night and Jake mentioned something about a drinking game being the only thing he could recall. What kind of game he didn't know. Tyler said he was pretty sure they'd played Would You Rather or some sissy shit like that. Chris was blackout blank; he couldn't remember a thing that happened after the game. Will seemed to be the only person that could remember every lascivious detail, every touch, every fucked hole. The four boys turned to him, eyeing him in expectation. 

"All I remember is Jake being the typical asshole Jake. Everything else is a blur," he told them with a casual shrug. When his teammates shrugged along, whole heartedly accepting his half-assed truth...

...Will vowed to take that night to his grave.

**Author's Note:**

> No one can prove to me that this this didn't actually happen. So in my mind, Will was carrying this secret around until he was brutally murdered by Piper.
> 
> And as always, thanks for the kudos guys ^_^


End file.
